NANI?
by Salem4ver
Summary: For some reason saints of the past are alive and well but have replaced the saints of this era, expect Kodo and Dohko. Now [Female] Shun and her friends must adapt and find out what has happened. but will something happen like love?


Chapter 1: Surprise!

Seiya's death. That was the only thing she remembered. He protected Athena with live like the Pegasus saints before him. That was his legend. His fate. Cursed fate. Why did fate have to be so cruel to them? Why? Shun wondered.

 _[Seiya…]_ She thought of him. Could he still be alive even after taking a sword to the heart? He had pulled off close calls before. She wouldn't be surprised he made out of that one. But she couldn't help but feel she wasn't alone right now. All the cosmo she sensed wasn't any she knew expect for two. Dohko, and Kodo. _[And I thought Dohko said that the blast from Aiolos' arrow would kill them. Dohko, you lair.]_ But everyone else? _[They all have strong cosmos. But who are they? Brother, are you among them? Shiryu, Hyoga?]_ She opened her eyes seeing Kodo and Dohko look at her for a moment worried.

"Kodo, Dohko-san."

Both sighed in relief and smiled in the same tone.

"S-Shun…!" Kodo was very happy to see her awake.

"Thank the stars!" Dohko chimed. "You gave us a scare girl."

He helped her up as they stood. Shun nearly fell from the dizzy spell she had, but Dohko caught her. Kodo sniffed the air sensing cosmo moving fast. And getting close. Too close. Kodo didn't seem to know the cosmos of the group heading toward them. Kodo growling turning her head toward the direction of the cosmo coming. Kodo roared loudly getting them to stop dead in their tracks and they slowly made their way into view. Kodo and Dohko both had eyes of shock. Kodo roared again snarling at them. She didn't look sure if what she saw was real, but eleven of them wore the other gold cloths. The growling, hissing, and snarling definitely scared them. All where afraid to move. Kodo flared her wings bellowing large gusts of wind at them. They cover their faces trying to remain on the ground.

One of them with green hair gets into a position that Shun knew all to well.

 ** _-Diamond dust-_**

The woman shouted and Kodo's body heat rose above a thousand degrees making Dohko and Shun got far from her. The attack melted long before it reached her. some of the men where shocked seeing the pillars around Kodo melt like something cold in a heat wave melting. Another man with purple maybe blue hair went to attack. _[He looks like Milo, but he isn't.]_ Shun thought looking at him. He wore the Scorpio cloth.

 ** _-Scarlett Needle-_**

Kodo's body went below absolute zero and down a level was even below the atomic freezing level. Dohko protected Shun with his shield. The fifteen needle shots froze and propped in mid air shattering when they made contact with the ground. When her body temperature became normal Shun and Dohko both got closer to her.

"So, the rumor about you, changing your body temperature is true. Amazing." The short one with short brown hair and emerald eyes said.

 _"_ _You are!?"_ Kodo snarled in a demanding tone.

The man looks at her for a moment. "I am Krest, I was the Aquarius for a long time. I trained Degel so he could wear it."

Kodo looks at the green haired woman. _[Degel!? And all the gold I and Dohko knew from 243 years ago. But Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu, and…Seiya! Where are they!?]_ Kodo looked at the group scanning them before taking off to find the four bronze saints. Shun followed her. Kodo was faster then them. Mach 20. That was her speed level. Shun stopped seeing Kodo zip around looking for something but then she stopped. Kodo stopped in the arena where the Pegasus cloth is fought for. Kodo found the four and roared at them when she tried to sawt them with her paw.

"AHH!" Kodo snickered at herself. _[Why are they making this too easy?]_ She mused seeing them jolt. But her eyes went into shock seeing that Seiya shot up. She was told by the Andromeda cloth that Seiya was stabled by Hades' sword. _[That isn't Seiya…its Tenma…that means that Saori, the Athena of this era is Sasha again. Shun, you unfortunate thing…]_ Kodo thought but then Tenma got closer.

"Hey, Kodo long time no see!"

Kodo just stared at him. She was in shock of the events before her. Saints of past have replaced this era's saints. Well all expect Dohko and the four bronze saints. What was going on!? _[Could this be_ _ **his**_ _doing?]_ She wondered looking at her front paws.

I know, I know, its short but I'm working on it okay! Chapter 2: How did this happen? Coming soon!


End file.
